


Not Just A TV Show

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie comes home to find Buck distraught.





	Not Just A TV Show

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. I know I’ve been MIA the past few weeks thanks to Game of Thrones and school. But I decided to channel my feelings here. Game of Thrones is discussed but there aren’t any spoilers or specific references here. Just more general feelings.  
> Hopefully I can get back to more regular writing soon.

Eddie walks into the house and immediately knows something is wrong. All the lights are off and he can hear quiet sobs coming from the bedroom. He puts down his bag and kicks off his shoes before padding down the hall to the room he share with Buck.

Buck is curled up on the bed, his head resting on his arm as his body shakes with sons. Eddie starts to fear the worst. Something is wrong.

“Buck?” Eddie calls quietly as he sits down on the bed next to him and rests an arm on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything,” Buck cries.

“Can you be more specific?” Eddie asks him, wanting to understand what’s going on.

“Oh you know, my world is ending,” Buck says. “My heart is broken and will probably never be repaired.”

Now Eddie is really confused. What could have Buck so distraught?

“Buck, man you’re going to have to tell me what’s going on so I can help you.”

“There is no helping me! Not unless you want to help me hunt down David and Dan so I can shove a foot up their asses.”

Eddie tilts his head, “David and Dan? Wait… is this about Game of Thrones?”

“Of course it is!” Buck groans. “They ruined everything! They gave me happiness and hope and then they snatched it away. Now I need to snatch the characters away from them and protect them.”

“Buck…” Eddie says, trying not to laugh. “It’s a TV show.”

Buck sits up suddenly. He turns to face Eddie with narrowed eyes. “How dare you? It’s not just a TV show. It’s so much more than that.”

“Babe…”

Eddie reaches out for his hand but Buck snatches it away, pointing an accusing finger at him. “It’s not just a TV show when you’re crying over the Bachelor.”

“I do not!”

“You do! I saw you! And that’s not the point. This show matters to me. And the writers are just screwing everything up. And I just…”

He starts crying again. Eddie starts to feel bad. He knows how much Buck loves Game of Thrones. He was so excited for it to come back, so to see him so upset about it is worrying.

Eddie wraps his arms around Buck and pulls him close. He places a kiss to his hair before resting his head there. “I’m sorry you’re upset. Can I do anything?”

“Maybe some ice cream and cuddles?” Buck asks, sounding hopeful.

Eddie smiles, “I can definitely do that.”

Eddie leaves Buck for a moment to get the ice cream. When he comes back Buck is curled up on his side of the bed. He opens his arms, and Eddie smiles and sinks into them. He hands Buck his ice cream and they lay there cuddling and sharing a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream until it’s gone. Buck starts to doze and Eddie holds him closer until he drifts off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
